Kamen Rider Elementia
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in the by and . It is the first series in the Saisho period run, and has been labelled as the Xth series in the series overall; X being used to denote and represent an unknown variable. Azure Skylark writes and directs the show in his first Kamen Rider series. The series features the four classical elements and magical aspects as the basis of the show. Noted as a crossover with the popular anime / light novel series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Familiar_of_Zero Zero no Tsukaima] created by Noboru Yamaguchi, the series began airing on July 1, 2018, joining fellow crossover show Color Sentai Hunteranger for the Super Hero Time line-up in the second half of the show's run. After the finale of Kamen Rider Elementia on June 30, 2019, its direct successor, Kamen Rider Writer would join Hunteranger in the Super Hero Time line-up. The series' main tagline is Plot In two different parts of the very multiverse created eons ago, two very different worlds that existed had made their own significant impact on the universe at large. These two worlds were what would be considered as a direct foil to each other, having multiple differences that seem to contrast them apart even more. However, one difference proved important in this context; Halkeginia was a land where magic was the norm, and society seemed to have a very sharp difference between the magic users and the non-magic users; and Earth was a place where your mind and advancements in technology determine your standing in the world and your survival. But however, both of these worlds have never met each other before, or that is what the people of both worlds think. But that is what it was supposed to be. In the span of one week, at two very different times, two very different individuals hailing from Earth who think of themselves as lowly nothings are chosen by a mysterious entity named Gaia and are sudden thrown into Halkeginia with nothing but themselves, their clothes, and two very odd contraptions that seem very out-of-place. But with their entrance into Halkeginia, comes a very great price. Behind the backs of the civilians of Halkeginia, lies a band of warriors that will stop at nothing to destroy Halkeginia and re-paint it in their name. And with their new monsters, the Elementals, the only source of hope now lies in these two mysterious individuals. But who are they exactly, why were they chosen from the seven billion people of Earth, and how much of a ripple will they cause to a timeline fixed in stone? Fate is now in their hands, and they will reach out once more! As the masters of all the elements! Characters Kamen Riders Heroes TV Show = Original Kamen Riders = = A.R. Kamen Riders = Movie/Special-exclusive Villains TV Show = Original Kamen Riders = }">Kamen Rider Disaster |Chihara Daichi |- | Kamen Rider Cyanide |Nadir Cyanis |- | Kamen Rider Glitch |Gris Kuriya |} = A.R. Kamen Riders = Movie/Special-exclusive Legend Riders Allies Tristain Academy of Magic Students * Guiche de Gramont * Montmorency de Montmorency Teachers * Headmaster Osmond * Professor Jean Colbert * Professor Chevreuse * Agnès D'Angleterre Tristain * Éléonore de La Vallière * Cattleya de La Fontaine nascita * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa Beacon Academy * Professor Ozpin * Glynda Goodwitch Hoseki Gakuen Academy * Ayase Chihara * Aozora Hanabi Super Sentai Color Sentai Hunterangers Elementals Episodes As the first show of the Saisho period run, each episode follows a certain naming system, in this case, having 'Flare' in front of every episode's title, and each episode's title consisting of two phrases. Series Season 1 # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Movies # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Elementia: * Kamen Rider Void: * Kamen Rider Magica: * Kamen Rider Disaster: * Kamen Rider Cyanide: * Kamen Rider Glitch: Notes References External Links